


Invitation

by snarkybat



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Isabelle is the best sister, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkybat/pseuds/snarkybat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabelle just had to meddle. No one (but Maryse) ended up complaining in the end.</p><p>Or the missing scene of Isabelle inviting Magnus to the wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> After the huge success of my first fic in several years, I needed to add something else. Sadly, I'm in the middle of the last exams for my BA, so it'll be very short.  
> If you like Malec, you can take a look at my other fic as well. I'd be very happy if you would!  
> Enjoy.

_Beep._

“Hey Magnus, it’s Isabelle. Lightwood. Yeah, you probably know. The fashionable sister to that tall, brooding, and incredibly repressed hot guy you’ve been chasing for the last few weeks? Anyway, I need your help. Actually, Alec needs it, but… Nevermind. I need your help.

“You’ll only get paid if you succeed, though… But I think you’ll think it’ll be worth a try. 

“I hereby formally invite you to the wedding at the Institute tomorrow. Sorry for the phrasing, it’s the only way to get you past the wards quickly. Please Magnus, you need to do something. I know you…care for him, at least. He’s doing the wrong thing, and you know it. I know my brother better than anyone, and he might think this is what he’s supposed to do, what he needs to do, but we both know he’s just out of his mind at the moment. 

“Please don’t let him do this, Magnus. I know he really cares for you too, even if he’s trying to hide it. He… needs you. He _is_ interested. Please. It’s a eight PM. Wear something nice, like, _really_ nice. Alec likes burgundy.

“Oh yeah, the payment for your… services.” _Giggle._ “Like I said. Only if you succeed. I think you can imagine what the payment is. Hint: It might be close contact with my brother.

I hope I’ll see you. Also, you really need to tell me the shade of your nail polish you wore the last time you were here.”

_Click_.


End file.
